Premières fois
by SonaChanTheHedgehog
Summary: Depuis la mort de sa sœur, il pensait être seul. Mais grâce à lui, il a pu renaître.


Coucou les gens,

Voici mon nouvel OS datant de décembre.

Pour celui-ci, pas un personnage, mais deux et en couple : Mithos et Génis. Avec le thème de la cuisine (Ca tombe bien en plus.)

Résumé : Depuis la mort de da sœur, il pensait être seul. Mais grâce à lui, il a pu renaître.

**Premières fois**

Dans une cabane dans la forêt.

La pluie tombait à grosses gouttes et frappait sur les carreaux.

« A…A…Atchoum ! »

Dans la chambre, Mithos était sous les draps, bien enroulé dedans. Il avait très froid et avait attrapé un gros rhume. Un énorme rhume qui lui donnait un gros mal de tête et qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une patate à la place du nez.

« Je déteste être enrhubé… Atchoum ! »

On frappa à la porte.

« Entrez »

La porte s'ouvrit. C'était Génis qui lui ramenait un plateau avec un bol rempli de soupe, une cuillère et un verre rempli d'eau. Une odeur se propagea dans la pièce. Une odeur bien agréable et bien parfumée.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-De la soupe de légumes. C'est moi qui l'ai faite.

-Chouette ! »

Mithos prit alors le bol délicatement afin d'éviter de se brûler et la cuillère. Il prit du liquide avec la cuillère, souffla un peu dessus et la mit dans sa bouche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un seul coup.

« -Euh… Mithos, ça va ?

-Oui. Dis Génis…

-Oui ?

-C'est vraiment toi qui l'a fait ?

-Oui. Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas ?

-Si, au contraire. Tu as un excellent don pour cette discipline, je suis très impressionné.

-Me… Merci, répondit le plus jeune des deux en rougissant et bégayant.

-Pourras-tu m'apprendre ?

-Ou… Oui, bien sûr.

-Cool !

-Mais d'abord, repose-toi, d'accord ? »

Mithos acquiesça.

Quelques jours plus tard, le demi-elfe blond guérit avec succès. Il avait demandé à son ami de lui apprendre la cuisine. Il souhaitait lui apprendre des astuces et qu'il partage ses petits secrets de réussite. Génis accepta avec grand plaisir. Il préférait largement apprendre à ses amis qu'à sa sœur car même si elle était très motivée, elle exécutait tout à l'envers.

Ce jour, ils cuisinèrent un gâteau. Un gâteau assez gros pour tout le petit groupe. Mithos souhaitait faire ceci pour remercier la troupe de la Régénération pour l'aide et l'accueil chaleureux accordé. Son ami apprécia l'idée, lui proposa une recette et, le voyant satisfait, sortit les ingrédients nécessaires pour le gâteau choisi.

La première chose que Mithos exécuta était de battre des œufs avec du sucre roux. Mais pour son jeune ami, celui-ci n'était pas suffisamment énergétique.

« Attends, je vais te montrer »

Lentement, Génis lui prit la main droite et lui montra le geste. Mithos se laissa entièrement faire. Il regarda sa main, puis le mouvement réalisé.

Son cœur s'emballa. Le demi-elfe blond ressentit quelque chose d'inhabituel. Un geste tendre, réconfortant. Aussi réconfortant que les gestes de Martel. De ce fait, il plana au lieu d'écouter son interlocuteur.

« Tu as vu ? Lui demanda Génis. »

Mithos ne lui répondit pas.

« -Ohé ! Ca va ? On dirait que tu es ailleurs…

-Ah euh… Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai compris. »

Il reprit alors ses esprits et recommença le geste seul. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il pensait à lui ainsi qu'à sa sœur bien aimée. Il aurait tant aimé faire la cuisine pour elle, faire d'aussi bons plats que son jeune ami. Pour se donner du courage, il fredonna une douce mélodie que Martel lui chantait souvent.

Attiré par ceci, Génis s'approcha de lui et lui demanda de qui cela venait. Mithos lui expliqua. Mais il était très triste.

« -Que t'arrives-t-il ?

-Martel me manque terriblement… J'aurais tant aimé faire un gâteau pour elle… »

Il se met à pleurer. Son jeune ami le prit dans ses bras et sécha ses larmes.

« Mithos… Tu n'es pas seul, tu es avec moi, ma sœur et tous mes amis Jamais nous te t'abandonnerons. Allez, calmes-toi… »

Il avait besoin d'évacuer. D'un seul coup, ses derniers moments avec elle étaient brusquement revenus dans sa tête. De son côté, Génis s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui. Il comprenait sa tristesse et de ce que c'est de perdre un être cher. Lui aussi a connu cet évènement avec Marble qui était retenue prisonnière par les désians avant sa grande aventure avec ses amis.

Oui, ils avaient beaucoup de vécu, de points communs entre eux.

Rapidement, Mithos se calma. Il dit alors à son ami :

« -Merci pour ton soutien. Tu es un véritable ami.

-C'est normal… »

Les deux sourirent et s'enlacèrent l'un contre l'autre. On frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! Répondirent les deux amis en même temps. »

La porte s'ouvrit. Raine était rentrée avec un petit livre dans la main. Elle regarda son frère et l'état de la cuisine.

« -Génis, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ?

-On prépare un gâteau.

-Oh non ! Vous avez commencé sans moi ! Je suis déçue…

-Raine, tu es une catastrophe en cuisine…

-S'il te plaît ! Je veux vous aider !

-Non…

-Allez…

-Non ! »

Pendant que le frère et la sœur se disputaient, Mithos les regardait. Il était inquiet, puis il se mit à éclater de rire.

« Allez Génis ! Juste pour lui faire plaisir ! »

Au final, le jeune mage accepta.

L'heure du goûter arriva. Toute la troupe de la Régénération était au grand complet pour fêter cela. Le gâteau fut servi et tout le monde le dégusta de bon cœur. Il était délicieux, surtout, il avait l'air appétissant au premier regard.

« -Pouvons-nous savoir qui a fait ce gâteau ? Demanda Lloyd

-C'est moi, répondit son meilleur ami, avec Mithos et Raine.

-Il est délicieux ! »

Tout le monde se resservit. Mithos pouvait être fier de ses premières fois : Première intégration, premier ami et surtout, une grande première en cuisine. Sa reconversion avait marché et il pensa alors que Martel serait très heureuse pour lui de cette grande nouvelle.

**Fin de l'histoire.**


End file.
